The Prophecy of Old
by Julia Scribe
Summary: There was a prophecy long ago that told of a girl who would steal the heart of the Goblin King. This is how that prophecy was fulfilled.
1. Prologue

---^_^------^_^------^_^------^_^------^_^------^_^------^_^---  
  
Disclaimers: The Labyrinth and its characters do not belong to me. They belong to a very imaginative adult. And that's not me. Particularly since I am defintely NOT an adult.   
  
---^_^-------^_^------^_^------^_^------^_^------^_^------^_^---  
The Prophecy of Old  
PinkPakRat  
  
Prologue  
---^_^------^_^------^_^------^_^------^_^------^_^------^_^---  
  
"Long ago, during the reign of the first Goblin King, a soothsayer that resided in his court prophesized that one day a goblin king would fall in love with a mortal. She would be one of the unwanted, one of the unloved. She would gain strength through her loneliness, wisdom through her adventures. Her allies, although few, were powerful and loyal. She would best the Goblin King and would then rule over the Goblin Kingdom.  
  
"In those days even the thought of one of the goblin kings ruling side by side with a mortal was unthinkable. To think that one day a mortal and not a Fae would rule the Goblin Kingdom was unheard of. The Goblin King at that time decided that, to make sure that the prophecy did not come true, he would have all the unwanted babies in the mortal realm transported to his kingdom and turned into loyal goblin subjects.   
  
"As much of the Goblin King's kingdom was just wild fields he decided to build a giant labyrinth, through which he was sure no one would be able to pass through. Using his magic he made the paths twist and turn. He made backwards become forwards and forwards become backwards. He placed traps which he was sure that no one would be able to surpass. In the center of the labyrinth he put his majestic castle and Goblin City, so that he would be able to watch over his kingdom and make sure that no mortal ever came into his kingdom without his knowing. When it was completed he uttered the famous words `Nothing is as it seems. Take nothing for granted.' And that was how the Underground we know today was formed."   
  
Jareth snuggled deeper into the soft pillows of his bed, enjoying listening to the sound of his mother's voice. He had always loved hearing that story and would beg his mother every night to have it told him before he went to sleep. His mother leaned over to brush away a strand of moon-white hair away from his face. How she loved her son. Jareth closed his eyes at her touch.   
  
"Good night my son." she whispered. She placed a kiss on his forehead then silently left the room, leaving Jareth to sleep. "I love you." she whispered outside the door and then walked to her own chambers.   
  
End of Prologue  
  
---^_^------^_^------^_^------^_^------^_^------^_^------^_^--- 


	2. Chapter One

Notes: I didn't want the character in the play/book `Labyrinth' to have the same as Sarah, so I gave her a different name. Hope you peoples don't mind. I also had no idea what Sarah's parents' names were so I just made them up.   
  
Disclaimer: No, Labyrinth does not belong to me. I'm sorry, but if you want to sue somebody you're gonna have to look somewhere else because YOU CANNOT SUE ME! ::laughs maniacally::   
  
---^_^------^_^------^_^------^_^------^_^------^_^------^_^------^_^------^_^------^_^------^ _^---  
  
The Prophecy of Old  
PinkPakRat  
  
Chapter 1  
  
---^_^------^_^------^_^------^_^------^_^------^_^------^_^------^_^------^ _^------^_^------^_^---  
  
  
There was absolutely nothing to do. Oh, sure, he could actually try to keep his goblins in order but the thought didn't sound too interesting to Jareth. So, instead, he went up to the highest tower of his castle. There he produced a crystal and stared deep into its depths, hoping for something to relieve him of his boredom. The crystal filled with a silvery mist for a moment and then rolled back, as if in waves. What it revealed was something Jareth would never forget.   
  
  
---^_^------^_^------^_^------^_^------^_^------^_^------^_^------^_^------^ _^------^_^------^_^---  
  
  
"Don't stop reading mama! This is the best part!" a little girl with brown hair and brown eyes said. She was sitting on her mother's lap. She looked so cute Jareth couldn't help but smile.   
  
"Alright honey. I was just pausing for suspense. Besides, I know that this is your favorite story." Mrs. Williams said, tickling her 7-year-old daughter.   
  
"Mom! Please.. stop.. I can't.. can't breathe! Mom!" the little girl cried between laughs. The mother decided on torturing her little girl for a few more minutes before resuming reading the story.   
  
"`Give me the child. Through dangers untold and hardships unnumbered...'" the mother continued. The little girl listened with rapt attention. She loved the way her mother read. The older woman continued on, "`You have no power over me.' And with that, the Goblin King vanished without a trace. Samantha and her little brother were returned safely back to their home and were never bothered again by the Goblin King. Soon, they both forgot about him and the Underground altogether and lived the rest of their lives out in peace. The End." The mother closed the book.   
  
"That was the best!" the little girl cried, clapping her hands together.   
  
"You like this story too much, Sarah. I read it to you every night and every night you act like you've never heard it before, even though I bet you have it memorized already." the mother said to her daughter, smiling.   
  
"Nuh-uh! I don't have all of it memorized." the little girl said a bit reproachfully.   
  
"That means that you have part of it memorized, which is good enough for me. Now, off to bed you go." the mother said, lifting the girl, Sarah, off her lap.   
  
"Aww, but I'm not even tired." Sarah said while trudging up the stairs to her room.   
  
"Good night dear!" Sarah's mother called up after her. Sarah just made a face, which caused Sarah's mother to let out a laugh.   
  
---^_^------^_^------^_^------^_^------^_^------^_^------^_^------^_^------^ _^------^_^------^_^---  
  
The image in the crystal misted over. Jareth stared at the crystal for a few more moments before making it disappear again. This young girl, Sarah, amused him. She was a pleasant change from his boring daily routine. She was so cute and full of life. Jareth smiled. Not once did he wonder how her mother could've found a book that told about his world.   
  
---^_^------^_^------^_^------^_^------^_^------^_^------^_^------^_^------^ _^------^_^------^_^---  
  
Jareth stood looking at the view on his balcony. For some reason, he couldn't sleep. Jareth conjured up a crystal. "Show me the girl; show me Sarah." he commanded. The crystal filled with silver mist, just as before, only this time, what it showed broke his heart.   
  
---^_^------^_^------^_^------^_^------^_^------^_^------^_^------^_^------^ _^------^_^------^_^---  
  
Sarah sat at the top of the stairs, holding the 'Labyrinth', which she had been reading under the covers again. She listened as her parents argued.  
  
"Hannah, why are you doing this? Aren't we more important than your career?" Sarah's father asked her mother. His voice was pleading.   
  
"I'm sorry David. You and Sarah mean so much to me-" Sarah's mother started out.  
  
"Then why are you leaving?" her father demanded.   
  
"I just can't take it anymore. I need to be on the open stage, David. Tell Sarah I love her for me. I'll send the divorce papers as soon as I can." Hannah said, turning to go.   
  
When Sarah heard this she froze. *Mommy's leaving?* was all that ran through her mind. Then she saw that her mother was almost out the door and ran down the stairs and into her mother's back. "No, mommy, you can't go! You just can't!" she cried, burying her face in her mother's coat.   
  
Hannah turned around and effectively disentangled herself from her daughter's grasp. She kneeled down and looked Sarah right in the eye. "Sarah, mommy needs to go. I need to follow my dream. When you're old enough you'll understand. But for now just know that I love you. I'll write to you. Good-bye Sarah." And with that Sarah's mother picked up her bags, walked out the door and got into a waiting taxi so fast that Sarah could only watch as her mother disappeared from view on the porch. When she was gone she ran inside, up the stairs and into her room. She flung herself on the bed and cried her heart out.   
  
---^_^------^_^------^_^------^_^------^_^------^_^------^_^------^_^------^ _^------^_^------^_^---  
  
Jareth was shocked, to say the least. How could her mother, who had been reading to her just that afternoon, up and leave just like that? He looked back into the crystal and waved his hand over it, concentrating. He watched as Sarah slowly fell asleep. "Sweet dreams, Sarah." he whispered, before making the crystal disappear and going back to bed.  
  
---^_^------^_^------^_^------^_^------^_^------^_^------^_^------^_^------^ _^------^_^------^_^---  
  
That was it! I hope you liked it. I know, some of you were expecting a little Jareth story but that's not what I had in mind. Sorry. ^_^;; Remember, review, review, review! I love reviews! *_* 


	3. Chapter Two

Notes: Hi peoples! This is Bura-girl here. I have no idea how this chapter is going to turn out, or anything. I just hope that I don't get any threatening notes saying 'YOU SUCK! IF YOU DON'T STOP WRITING THIS HORRIBLE FIC AND DISGRACING THE ENTIRE COMMUNITY OF WRITERS I'M GOING TO SHOOT YOU!' Uh-oh. I think I may have just given you peoples an idea! NO! Forget what I just wrote! Nooooo!!!! Oh well. My fault, anyways.   
  
Disclaimers: Labyrinth does not belong to me. None of it does. I am sorry, all you lawyers out there who really wanted to sue me and get some money, but I put the disclaimer down, so HA! HAHAHAHAHA! Besides, all I have is a dollar, so you wouldn't get much out of me anyway. Okay, enough with the talking, on to the story! ::waves pen like a sword while readers sweatdrop::  
  
---^_^------^_^------^_^------^_^------^_^------^_^------^_^------^_^------^_^------^_^------^ _^---  
  
The Prophecy of Old  
PinkPakRat  
  
Chapter Two  
  
---^_^------^_^------^_^------^_^------^_^------^_^------^_^------^_^------^_^------^_^------^ _^---  
  
It has been 5 years since Sarah's mother left. Ever since then she had become in love with reading, especially fairy tales like the one her mother left her. Her classmates always teased her about it, saying that she belongs in a fairy tale. Her only consolation is at the library in the fantasy section. This, of course, only makes the teasing worse. Her dad didn't know about it since Sarah had never chosen to tell him about. He was too caught up in work to notice anything that happens to his daughter anymore. This made Sarah even sadder. Especially today. Today, when it was her 12th birthday. Her dad had totally forgotten, just like had every single year for the past 5 years.   
  
Sarah walked to the park. She felt like crying, but she wouldn't. At least, not until she had gotten to her secret spot that she came to whenever she just couldn't take it anymore, and not even the library could offer her comfort.   
  
She sat down on the grass under her favorite tree and then the tears just started flowing. They didn't come slowly; they just all gushed out in one huge rush. And she could do nothing to stop them, even if she had wanted to.   
  
She was like that when a big hairy dog came walking up to her. She looked up at him for a second, and then she just buried herself in his shaggy coat of fur and cried even harder. The dog, totally baffled at this kind of behavior, just stood there while she cried. After a while, he started to tentatively lick her face and ears. This made the little girl lift her head and up and give a small smile. "Hey, stop that. You're tickling me." she told him a little playfully. She suddenly wasn't as sad as she had been before the dog came.   
  
"Pardon me, but I need to see if you're a he or a she, cuz no animal is an it." Sarah said almost apologetically. Then she lifted up the right hind leg and looked under. Half a second later it was back down, barely enough time for it to mutter a low whine. "Yep, you're a he. Now, I wonder who you belong to?" Sarah said, looking for a collar. When she found none she said, "You're a stray. Which means that you don't have a home. Which means that if my dad lets me, and I have a feeling that he'll feel so guilty about forgetting my birthday that he will, he'll let me keep you!" Sarah's face lit up at the prospect of owning a dog. "Oh, I've always wanted a dog. Ever since I was little. Now, what should I call you? Hmmm." She looked at the dog for a second. He was extremely shaggy and looked as if he hadn't had a bath in at least a month. He kind of reminded her of one of her dolls. "I know! I'll name you Merlin. Because you came and cast a 'spell' over me that made me happy!" Sarah said in excitement. The dog just panted. "You look so funny like that, Merlin." Sarah told the dog. He just cocked his head to one side, which made Sarah laugh.   
  
After she had calmed down a bit, she took out a book that she had borrowed from the library. It was of her favorite fairy tale, next to the one that her mother had left her, Beauty and the Beast. It was called Rose Daughter and was written by Robin McKinley. (AN: She is one of my favorite published authors and I thought that I should mention her. Also, that book is really good. I have it and I just finished reading it and... yeah. You guys just wanna read this one. Sorry! ^_^;;) She had decided a long time ago that if she couldn't fulfill her dream of becoming an actress then she was going to become an author. Sarah smiled at Merlin and said to him, "Since you are now a magical person from many centuries ago, you should hear some magical tales that were written many centuries ago. Well, actually, the story of Beauty and the Beast was written centuries ago. This book that I'm reading now was written in the last decade." Then she opened the book and began reading aloud to him.  
  
"Rose Daughter, by Robin McKinley. Chapter One. Her earliest memory was of waking from the dream. It was also her only clear memory of her mother. Her mother was beautiful, dashing...." Sarah sat there and read aloud to Merlin and the little grove of trees she was sitting under for hours. Finally, the light started to fade. Sarah looked at her watch to see that it was... 6:45?!? "Oh my gosh! How did it get so late?" Sarah cried. She marked her page and stuffed it back into her backpack. "C'mon Merlin. Time to meet your new home." she said, starting to run. Merlin followed faithfully behind.  
  
When they reached the house it was already 7:08. No doubt her dad would be furious. *If he's home.* she thought to herself. She looked over to the driveway, where her father's car could usually be seen when he wasn't at work. It wasn't there. "Yes!" Sarah breathed in relief. She stepped on to the porch and was just about to open the door when she heard the familiar sound of a car pulling up into the driveway. She turned around to see her dad turning the ignition off in the car. Had he seen her running towards the house?   
  
"Hey Sarah!" her dad called while getting out of the car.  
  
"Hi dad." Sarah greeted. So far so good.  
  
"Say, who's dog is that? Is he one of your friends'?" her dad asked, coming up the porch steps.   
  
Sarah suppressed a sad sort of smile. Friends. Yeah right. More like her tormentors. "No dad. He's a stray I found in the park." she explained.   
  
"Well what's he doing here?" Sarah's father asked a little confusedly.   
  
"I was wondering if I could keep him. I'd take good care of him and give him walks and I'd pay for all his stuff with my allowance." Sarah said hurriedly so that her dad couldn't interrupt her. "And," she added softly, "it would be the best birthday present."  
  
"But Sarah, your birthday isn't till...." Her father stopped as it dawned on him. "Oh Sarah, I'm so sorry-"  
  
"Dad, just let me keep the dog and everything will be alright." Sarah said, interrupting him.   
  
"No, everything won't be alright. Sarah, I forgot your birthday. How can I ever make it up to you?" Sarah's dad said.   
  
"You could let me keep him." Sarah suggested. That was when her dad laughed.   
  
"You really want this dog don't you? Well, alright, you can have him. C'mon, I'll take you out for a special birthday dinner." her dad, said smiling.   
  
"Wait." Mr. Williams turned around. "Lets get some dog stuff first." Sarah said, smiling. Mr. Williams smiled too. It looked as if his daughter really was going to forgive him.   
  
---^_^------^_^------^_^------^_^------^_^------^_^------^_^------^_^------^_^------^_^------^ _^---  
  
Jareth smiled. A little one, mind you, but he still smiled. He had never seemed to be able to forget about that girl he had seen all those years ago. He had checked up on her every once in a while. He saw how the other kids teased her, and how her father had all but forgotten she existed. When it became too much for her to bear, he would send her the same dream he had sent her when her mother had left. That always comforted her.   
  
And every year, for the past 5 years, he had sent her some kind of gift on her birthday. When she was 8, he had sent her a figurine of a girl who looked like how Jareth thought that Sarah would like when she was grown up. On her 9th birthday, he had sent her a book that she had been eyeing for months. On the day she turned 10, Jareth had given her a pendant of a rose, made entirely of jade. She still wore it every day, Jareth noted. When she had her 11th birthday he had bestowed upon her a pair of earrings made of emeralds for her new pierced ears. Sarah had always wondered where the gifts had come from, but soon she gave up trying to figure it out and just enjoyed them. Now, today, he had sent the dog to her. Jareth knew that she would probably wonder where his gift was, until she figured out that that dog, Merlin as she called him, was his present to her.   
  
Jareth twirled his fingers, making the crystal disappear. If he didn't know any better, he probably would've thought that he was falling for that girl. But it was impossible. He was the Goblin King, a powerful Fae. How could one such as he fall in love with one as young as her? Jareth shook his head. Now was not the time to dwell on such matters. After all, he did have a kingdom to rule. Little did he know that his heart was telling his brain the truth. That he really was falling for a girl like her.  
  
---^_^------^_^------^_^------^_^------^_^------^_^------^_^------^_^------^_^------^_^------^ _^---  
  
There ya go! Another new chapter! And even a little bit longer, too. Yes, I know, it's still short. I always did like the longer chapters, but I can't seem to be able to write anything but short chapters. I'm such a hypocrite. Anyway, I have no idea what's going to happen in the next chapter, which is why it might not be out for a long time. Plus, I have lots of other fics to work on! None of them Labyrinth, of course. They're all anime, and I'm being a blabber mouth again. Remember, be a good reader and review. I live for reviews. And if you leave your pen-name (if you're here, anyway) I'll probably look you up and review your stories too! ^_^ 


	4. Chapter Three

Notes: Hi everybody! How you doing? Sorry that it took me so long to get this chapter out. I wrote it and then the stupid computer did something to it, so I had to rewrite it all over again. And I was half-way through the next chapter and everything! :( **NOTE** Sarah is now in the end of sixth grade. Either that or it's the beginning of seventh grade, I'm not sure. You decide which one you like better.   
  
Disclaimers: The Labyrinth and all its characters do not belong to me. PLEASE DON'T SUE! I like my stuff!  
  
---^_^------^_^------^_^------^_^------^_^------^_^------^_^------^_^---  
  
The Prophecy of Old  
PinkPakRat  
Chapter Three  
  
---^_^------^_^------^_^------^_^------^_^------^_^------^_^------^_^---  
  
Things had gotten a little better after Sarah's dad had agreed to keeping Merlin. She had made a new friend, Daniel. He had black hair and beautiful brown eyes. Sarah liked having him around.   
  
They were walking to Sarah's house, taking a short cut through the park. That was where Sarah brought up something unexpected.  
  
"Have you ever been kissed before?" she asked Daniel. This question shocked Daniel so much that he stopped dead in his tracks.   
  
"Kissed?" he asked, a confused expression on his face.  
  
Sarah turned around to face him. "Yes, kissed."  
  
"No, not really. Why?" Daniel asked with interest.  
  
"Oh, I don't know. I guess it's just this place. It all seems sort of romantic, the way that it gives you the feeling of total seclusion from the rest of the world." Sarah remarked. A few moments of silence passed before Sarah spoke again. "I think that a person's first kiss should be one of the most romantic things in their life. It should make your knees go weak and your head explode." she said.   
  
"Why do you say that?" Daniel asked.   
  
"C'mon, Daniel. I'm a girl; I'm supposed to say stuff like that." Sarah said, smiling at her friend. Sometimes he was just a little to naive for her own good.   
  
"Have you ever been kissed?" Daniel asked.  
  
"Of course not. If I had been, then I wouldn't be saying that stuff. I'd probably be saying how boys and love and romance are way overrated, like all the other girls who have been kissed say." Sarah stated.  
  
"Well then, why don't you believe them?" Daniel asked again.  
  
Sarah sighed. "It's complicated, Daniel. It's... it's a girl thing. I don't think that you would really understand."   
  
"Oh, okay."  
  
They had now just reached Sarah's door and she turned around to say good-bye. "Well, here's my door. I'll see you tomorrow in sch-" She was cut off by Daniel pressing his lips to hers. It didn't last long and when it did end, Daniel pulled back, saying, "I hope that something like what you wanted your first kiss to be like." And then he was walking away down the sidewalk, back towards his own house.   
  
Sarah put a hand to her lips. She was still in shock that her best friend, Daniel, had just kissed her. Then she ran upstairs to her room and slammed the door behind her. She leaned back against it and closed her eyes, reveling in the fact that she had gotten her first kiss. It was after a few minutes of just leaning and reveling, that she realized no matter how glad she was that she had gotten her first kiss, she didn't like Daniel. At least not in that way. He was just a friend, nothing more. Sarah made a face. Tomorrow was not going to be a good day. She slid to the floor and put her face between her knees. No, tomorrow was definitely _not_ going to be a good day.  
  
---^_^------^_^------^_^------^_^------^_^------^_^------^_^------^_^---  
  
That's it! I hope that it makes sense with the next chapter. I don't want to confuse you guys. PLEASE REVIEW! I HAVEN'T RECEIVED ANY REVIEWS IN A LONG TIME (not surprising since I haven't posted anything in a long time, but that's beside the point).   
  
cyaz  
PinkPakRat 


	5. Chapter Four

Notes: Okay, I started writing this chapter the day after I finished the previous one. That just shows you how lazy I am, doesn't it? Newayz, here it is folks. I am going to base some of this on my own personal experience with this one boy. I REEEEAAALLLY hope he doesn't read this, or else I am going to get so much email from him asking about it. Oh yeah, in this time, I have decided that Sarah is fourteen. Which means she's in eighth grade, not 6th/7th.  
  
Disclaimers: I do not own The Labyrinth. I never have and I never will. SO DON'T SUE!! They'll end up taking away my computer and then everybody will hate me for not being able to update my website or any of my fics!!! SO PLEASE! HAVE PITY!!!!  
  
---^_^------^_^------^_^------^_^------^_^------^_^------^_^------^_^------^_^------^_^------^_^------^_^---  
  
The Prophecy of Old  
PinkPakRat  
  
Chapter Four  
  
---^_^------^_^------^_^------^_^------^_^------^_^------^_^------^_^------^_^------^_^------^_^------^_^---  
  
Sarah was dreading going to school the next day. She tried everything she could to stay home, but it just didn't work. She was forced to go that horrid place that grown-ups had deigned to call 'school', which had now just become even worse!   
  
As Sarah walked into her first class, Science, she saw him. He was standing in the corner, hanging out with his buddies before the bell rang. Sarah thought to all the classes she had with him. *Lets see, Science, English, Math, he's not in French with me, I normally see him after P.E.... oh gawd, that's four times I have to see him! Why must the fates be so cruel?* Sarah sat down in her seat, getting ready for class (AN: teachers really hate it when you're not ready when the bell rings, that's why).   
  
RIIIINNNNNGGG!!!!!  
  
Sarah listened as the teacher walked in and started to drone on about something or other. Daniel wasn't looking at her. Sarah laid her head down on the desk. *Today is going to be a long day.* she thought.   
  
---^_^------^_^------^_^------^_^------^_^------^_^------^_^------^_^------^_^------^_^------^_^------^_^---  
  
Sarah set her backpack down on her bed. She had been right. It had been a long day. First, Daniel had ignored her all day. She had gotten a B- on her Science paper, and had been caught twice daydreaming, once in Math and once in P.E. when she was hit by a volleyball that had been spiked her way. Then, in Social Studies, the teacher, Mrs. ?, had assigned a whole bunch of homework. After school, when she had been walking home, it had started to rain on her. Now here she was, soaked, with her wet bag getting her bed wet.   
  
Sarah took her bag off her bed and set it on the floor. She opened it up, and was relieved to see that none of her stuff had gotten wet (AN: it is possible. It happens a lot to me). Sarah went inside her bathroom to change. When she came out, she took out her math book, seeing as how math was the easiest for her, and began her homework. It was 5:30 when she was finished. Her stomach rumbled, reminding her that it was dinner time. She trudged downstairs.   
  
"Hello, Sarah. Where have you been?" Sarah looked up at her dad, who was standing over the table setting the last fork down.   
  
"Oh, I've been up in my room working on homework." Sarah told her father.   
  
"That's good. Dinner won't be ready for about another twenty minutes, so you can just go watch some T.V. or something while you wait." he said before walking back in the kitchen.   
  
"Ok." Sarah walked back up the stairs to her room. She sat down on her bed and stared at her wall for a minute. She noticed all the different little cracks in the plaster and the almost invisible smudges of dust. She had never really felt like watching T.V. while she was growing up, preferring to read her stories. However, she didn't feel like reading just now. It didn't really seem appropriate, somehow. Not when the issue with Daniel was happening. Sarah sighed and flopped down on her bed, staring up at her ceiling. Long ago, she had stuck a bunch of those glow-in-the-dark astronomy stickers on her ceiling and walls. They had been arranged so that they had formed constellations. The North Star was at the head of her bed, and the rest were arranged around it.  
  
She stared up at her ceiling for a while longer, just thinking, when she heard a knock on her door. "Come in!" she called, while turning on to her stomach to pick up The Labyrinth. She heard the door open and close, and a weight settled on the edge of her bed. Sarah opened the book to one of her favorite parts, hoping that her dad would just go away. She didn't feel like talking right now.   
  
Her father cleared his throat before beginning. "So, how are you doing? Reading that book again, eh?" He sounded a little nervous. "Did you know that was the very same book your mother was reading when I first met her?" Sarah perked up a little at this, although not enough to let him know that she was interested. Her dad had never told her this story before. Mr. Williams began again.   
  
"I was walking along the sidewalk, head down because I had just been dumped by my girlfriend. Can't remember her name now, though it doesn't really matter. Anyway, I didn't see her and she didn't see me, since her nose was buried in that book and we collided with each other. We apologized a couple times to each other before I asked her what that book was about that it drew her attention away from a stud like me." At this Sarah laughed. "Anyway, your mother's eyes just lit up with an inner fire and began to criticize me and pretty much the entire male population, for thinking that they were so dang great and that thinking that they were so dang great and that females should kneel down and worship the ground they walked on. She said she felt sorry for those women that _did_ believe that. Yep, she's where you got your temper from." Sarah smiled a little at this.   
  
"I interrupted her and said I was sorry and asked if maybe I could make things up by taking her to dinner. Well, she looked at me for a moment or two before she told me to give her one good reason why she should. I told her that from her previous outburst, she seemed like she would be a prety good debater, and maybe she could give me some pointers. She outright laughed at this. It made me feel pretty good about myself, that I had managed to make a woman both yell at me and laugh at me in the same five minutes. She had stopped laughing by then to be able to read my thoughts, for that was exactly what she asked me. My answer was, 'Sure. Why not?' She smiled then and told me when and where to meet her. That was how I met your mother."  
  
There was a few moments of silence before Sarah's dad patted the bed and heaved himself off in the direction of the door. "Anyway, I just wanted to come in here to tell you that dinner's ready. Although it's probably cold now that I took all that time to tell you that story." He left, closing the door behind him as he went. Sarah lay still on her bed for a few moments before getting up to follow her father.   
  
---^_^------^_^------^_^------^_^------^_^------^_^------^_^------^_^---  
  
Notes: I have NO IDEA how Sarah's parents met. I just made that up, spur of the moment once. Also, and I think I said this before, I have NO IDEA where I'm going with this fic. And, I have NO IDEA... what I was going to say next. Anyway, you can tell I don't have a lot of ideas. Which is probably why you're not gonna get another chapter for a long time.   
  
PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASE! REVIEW! It will make me so much happier. PRETTY PLEASE! WITH A CHERRY AND AN OREO AND JARETH ON TOP!  
  
Jareth: Hey! Who said that I could be on top of one of your stupid little 'Please' sundaes!?  
  
Me: I did, now shut up. You're disturbing the customers- uh, I mean, readers/reviers.  
  
Jareth: I don't care! I do NOT want to be on some stupid little sundae!  
  
Yue(from CCS): Oh, c'mon Jareth. It's not that bad, really. A couple of my friends have been on there, and I'm considering being on the next one this author hands out.   
  
Me: YUE-SAN! Come, you can be on this sundae right now. THIS ONE'S MINE! ::glares evilly at all Yue-lovers in room::  
  
Jareth: I thought I was gonna be on this one! It's not fair!  
  
Me: But I thought that you said that you didn't want to be on the sundae?  
  
Jareth: Well I do now! So move over Yue!  
  
Yue: No! I don't wanna!  
  
Jareth: You will move or I will do something freaky with my crystals to you.  
  
Yue: So. My hair is longer, silkier, and WAY whiter than yours. ::gives little smirk to Jareth::  
  
Jareth: Why you! ::prepares to throw crystal at Yue::  
  
Yue: ::prepares to... to... to whip him with his hair! ^_^'::  
  
Me: WAIT!!! Why don't you BOTH just sit on the sundae? There's a shortage of guys with long, white hair (sorry, but I have a fettish for guys with long/platinum blonde/white hair)  
  
Yue&Jareth: Ok.  
  
Me: YEAH! Now I get TWO hotties on my sundae!  
  
Anonymous Reader (AR): Who said YOU could have them? They're MINE!  
  
Me: Oh no they're not! I put them in here, they're MINE!  
  
AR: They were originally supposed to be for me, so they're really MINE!  
  
Me: MINE!  
  
AR: MINE!  
  
Me: MINE!  
  
AR: MINE!  
  
Yue: You wanna go get a smoothie or something?  
  
Jareth: Sure. ::two walk off while Me and AR duke it out with my 'Pen of Kick-Butt Coolness' and her 'Computer Mouse of... of... something-or-other-I-don't-know-cuz-it's-hers-and-I-don't-really-care'::  
  
Me: Hey, where'd they go? ::looks around at empty... space::  
  
AR: Yeah, you're right. Where DID they go?  
  
Me: Well, since they're gone, how 'bout we call it a truce?  
  
AR: Alright then. Truce. ::shakes hands with Me and skips off, arm in arm, to go raid a Nestle Candy Bar factory for chocolate::  
  
REMEMBER PEOPLE! REVIEW! IT'S GOOD FOR THE SOUL. 


End file.
